gatos_guerreirosfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Livros
Gatos Guerreiros é uma série de vários livros,describes the series of children's books, intended for the 9-12 year age group/amazon.com.br organizadas em arcos, apresentando as aventuras de selvagens gatos vivendo em grupos de auto-apoio chamados Clãs. Eles são publicados pela WMF Martins FontesInformação de http://www.wmfmartinsfontes.com.br/produtos/grupo:367083 sob o pseudônimo Erin Hunter. História Principal A Profecia Começa : Este foi o grupo de livros que iniciou Gatos Guerreiros. Originalmente, Na Floresta foi planejado como um único livro, onde "Ferrugem se tornaria Estrela de Fogo até o final, e que teria sido tudo o que vocês jamais teriam sabido sobre os gatos dos Clãs ." No entanto, o editor estava impressionado com ele e disse que era suficiente para seis livros. Revealed in an :Author Chat Assim, os primeiros livros de Gatos Guerreiros foram planejados por Victoria Holmes, e enviados para Kate Cary ou Cherith Baldry para colocar em escrita, em seguida, publicado sob o nome Erin Hunter. Elas adicionaram recentemente Tui T. Sutherland para o trio para torná-lo um quarteto que compartilham o nome Erin Hunter. ''Na Floresta : Um jovem gatinho de gente chamado Ferrugem entra na floresta, onde ele ouviu rumores de gatos selvagens que lá viviam. Ele fica chocado ao encontrar Pata Cinzenta, um desses gatos, e ainda mais surpreso quando Estrela Azul convida-o a viver com eles e aprender seus caminhos. Agora Pata de Fogo, um aprendiz do Clã do Trovão, luta para ser aceito por seus novos Colegas de Clã, e recebe mais do que ele esperava quando ele descobre a traição profunda no coração do Clã... Fogo e Gelo : Pata de Fogo ganhou seu nome de guerreiro, Coração de Fogo, junto com seu amigo Listra Cinzenta, e Pata Negra está finalmente seguro da ira de Garra de Tigre, quando ele escapa para a fazenda de Cevada. No entanto, seus problemas estão longe de terminar... ele está apenas quebrado a superfície de um disfarce elaborado que poderia ser perigoso para todo o clã, e Estrela Azul não vai escutar. Em cima disso, Listra Cinzenta encontrou um interesse amoroso, e está puxando-o para longe. No entanto, com o frio do inverno que trouxe doença e morte, o tempo está se esgotando para no meio de tudo isso, um trágico acidente recai um gato, mudando seu caminho para sempre. Floresta de Segredos : Coração de Fogo está começando a descobrir que Garra de Tigre não é o único com segredos. Listra Cinzenta gasta todo o seu tempo tentando manter o seu amor proibido, a bela gata do Clã do Rio, Arroio de Prata, escondida do Clã, e até mesmo a líder, Estrela Azul, poderia ter algo que ela tem escondido. Mas todos os segredos tem que sair eventualmente, e quando o fazem, nem sempre é bom... Tempestade : Agora que a traição de Garra de Tigre foi finalmente exposta, Coração de Fogo foi confiada com as responsabilidades de representante do Clã do Trovão. Ao que parece seus problemas acabaram, mas Garra de Tigre ainda vaga a floresta como um renegado, tramando sua vingança, e o sobrinho de Coração de Fogo, Pata de Nuvem de repente desaparece. Se isso não bastasse, o "fogo" não pode estar salvando o Clã como deve... ele só poderia forçar o Clã do Trovão sair para fora da sua casa. Caminho Perigoso : Com Estrela Tigrada como o novo líder do Clã das Sombras e declara guerra contra Estrela Azul com o Clã das Estrelas, seus antepassados guerreiros, Coração de Fogo está literalmente levando o próprio Clã. Como se não fosse suficientemente difícil já, as presas começam a desaparecer a partir da floresta, e torna-se claro que nenhum dos outros clãs são os culpados; é uma matilha de cãoes viciosos que adquiriram um gosto por sangue do Clã do Trovão. A Hora Mais Sombria : Após o sacrifício corajoso de Estrela Azul para salvar o Clã do Trovão dos cães, Coração de Fogo é o novo líder do Clã do Trovão, e toma seu novo nome, Estrela de Fogo. Ele acha que o caminho de destruição e vingança de Estrela Tigrada está completado, mas ele está errado - Estrela Tigrada e Estrela de Leopardo combinaram seus Clãs para formar uma aliança mortal chamada Clã do Tigre. Mas próprio plano de Estrela Tigrada só poderia voltar contra ele, quando ele tenta fazer um acordo com o grupo rebelde de desonestos vinculados por nenhum código: Clã do Sangue, que está sob o domínio de um vicioso, gato sanguinário que deseja vingança pelo que aconteceu com ele há muitas luas. Trivialidades * ''Gatos Guerreiros foi traduzido para 27 idiomas.Revealed on Kate's Facebook. Ver Também *Galeria de Capa de Livro